Because Mothers Know Best
by ShiverIntheLight
Summary: "Oh mother…you always know best, don't you," Roy felt his voice break somewhat and Lyndis smiled. "I always know best, always for my beloved son of whom I love so. Now come follow me and relax, for you are home now and a mother's home is a sanctuary."


Because Mothers Know Best

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lyndis or Roy. Only Nintendo and Intelligent systems own them.**

**Note: This story takes place thirty-five years after the events of Fire Emblem Sword of Seals.**

* * *

Roy felt a slight prick of tears in his eyes as he saw the small cottage that his mother had moved into when she reached her prime. Somehow it smelled of home; it drew him, invisible fingers tying ropes around him, beckoning and tugging at him to keep on walking. Slowly he limped to his mother's home, as if he were just a frightened puppy whom had found his family again.

The trees whispered their secret language in the air, the leaves rustling in annoyance as the wind curled itself around them, causing them to dance and flutter.

It had been much too long since Roy had seen his mother and he suddenly felt weary, old, and in need of comfort. War generals normally seeked comfort in their jobs, but Roy was past his prime and was starting to feel as though his job was slowly destroying him inside.

"War causes death…it causes tangible feelings of desolation, isolation. It gives the feeling false triumph just like a security blanket," Roy muttered as he was ready to knock on his mother's door.

It opened before he could place his fist on the door and Lyndis, peered out, a bright life giving smile on her wrinkled face, as if she had known he was going to come. The immeasurable gray hairs that mixed with her green-hair seemed to glisten in the sunlight and her smile widened, knowing her son was safe. She looked so joyful that it seemed as though the air around her was alive and wispy.

"Come in, my dear son," she beckoned gently, the smile not erased off her face, and Roy held back a sigh of relief; finally, he had made it.

"You look troubled," Lyndis began as she walked into the kitchen, sitting down in a chair, and Roy sat in a chair as well. He had almost forgotten how perceptive and understanding his mother was.

"Life is troubled…I am troubled. Mother, I do not know what to do, for I am getting older and older each day. Soon my skills will deplete and I will have to retire," Roy replied and the old green-haired Sacae woman leaned over the table closer to him, her hands clasped together in her lap.

"My son…skills will never deplete over time; they are everlasting and are always honed by every experience in your life."

"But…then why do I feel so weak on some days? Why does my sword work seem clumsy and slow?" Roy asked, and Lyndis shook her head.

"Roy," she smiled wider, her perfect white pearly teeth becoming exposed as if she was elated he had asked the question. "That is because the passion flame inside you has begun to diminish. You have to make that fire roar within your heart and soul, as if it was your life's only hope to sustain it."

"How am I to do that?" Roy asked. "You were one of the greatest swordswomen alive, my dear mother…you must tell me the secret to keep the flame going."

"The secret Roy, is in your heart. Your heart is a true tool in war and in battle, not just your weapon. Your heart becomes your weapon," Lyndis replied, her eyes glittering as if they were separate pools that were alight with sparkles.

"Oh mother," Roy suddenly felt emotional and she looked at him, instant concern making the smile disappear.

"I…feel overwhelmed and unsure as I grow older…. I sometimes don't know if what I do is truly what my heart desires. The war has been over for thirty-five years…but now I feel unsatisfied. I don't know what it is that my heart craves."

"Oh my little Roy," Lyndis paused, the smile back on her face, then she stood up from her chair. The iridescent sunlight that was streaming in from the window pierced her and made her seem to almost disappear in the glare. "I know exactly what your heart craves…my dear."

"What is that?" Roy asked, although somehow he knew the answer. He knew it straightaway by the look in his dear mother's gaily eyes. He knew that the connection between them helped them understand each other far better than anyone else ever could.

"Stay with me for the rest of the evening. Sleep here and by tomorrow you will be renewed and full of purpose," she replied, a smile in her voice. Roy felt sudden fatigue take him over and he knew his mother pinpointed what was wrong right away.

"Oh mother…you always know best, don't you," Roy felt his voice break somewhat and Lyndis smiled.

"I always know best, always for my beloved son of whom I love so. Now come follow me and relax, for you are home now and a mother's home is a sanctuary."

Roy complied as his mother walked out of the kitchen, his permanently injured leg holding him back slightly. It looked as if she was gliding over the floor as she walked through the hallway. She moved gracefully despite her age and looked happy by just doing anything.

"Your heart has been ragged by grief, destruction and isolation from being away those you love for too long. It is sending the message that you must heed to your inner calls. I knew you would come today and I know you will most likely come whenever you have need of me, my loyal son," she spoke as they walked, her hair swinging happily in its ponytail. Everything looked happy on or around his mother; Roy knew this. There was something about her heart; it was so giving and loving, and her soul; it was always open to hear the woes or glee of another.

The floorboards creaked, the paintings on the wall were archaic, and there was a small layer of dust about but Roy didn't see that. What he saw was a house that seemed as though it had been waiting for him, like a child who waited for the day of his or her birthday.

"I shall find you will seek your answer to your troubles in here, my dear," Lyndis' tone almost sounded as though she was singing and Roy smiled at her, feeling his eyes water again.

Oh how he missed his mother and her joyful personality, along with the unending love and patience she always showed.

"I have missed you as well, my Roy," she whispered softly, mirroring his thoughts, and Roy closed his eyes as she came over, her lips feeling like a soft breeze on his cheek as she placed a kiss there.

Roy didn't care if he was in his armor as he felt some instinct tell him to lie in the bed and pull the covers over him. It pulled at him with its insistence and urgency and Roy willingly complied. His mother stood over him, her smile reflected in her eyes, and the red-haired general suddenly envied his mother's smiling face and pure soul. He knew there wouldn't be another person like her anywhere else in Elibe. He knew she was precious and always would be in his heart and soul.

"I shall sing you a lullaby, the very one I used to sing to you when you used to be small. Listen closely, my dear son," Lyndis urged and Roy felt his eyes close instinctively as she began to hum. It was a Sacean lullaby, but the way his mother's hums and voice contrasted and flowed together made it seem like a new entirety all on its own. Roy felt himself become light at the beautiful melody and it seemed all his injuries and confusion vanished as the song became softer, expressing volumes of love.

A lull overtook Roy's mind and he let it overcome him, his whole body seemed to sigh as the sing increased in emotion and depth. His heart seemed to be praising him for making the right choice.

Lyndis' voice softened soon, love and joy purely expressed in her words, and before his conscious faded he knew he felt a relieved, satisfied, and contended smile on his lips.

* * *

Once Roy woke up the air smelled light, airy, fresh, and minty; he knew it was morning of the next day. The red-haired general felt invigorated, blissful, and most of all, he felt peace.

_Now I know what I am going to do…for my future. I will continue to hone my skills and get better for myself. My mother is right, she always had been; because mothers know best,_ Roy thought and he got out of the bed, feeling as though he was twenty years younger again. A grand smile curled his cracked lips up and he imagined it to be similar to how his mother's smile looked like.

"Mother?" Roy called out as he exited the room, expecting to see her there, wanting to see her smiling at him. Wanting to see her one more time before he departed from the little cottage.

However nothing answered him. The only thing he could see in the kitchen was the way the sunlight undulated in the wind, the sounds of nature piercing his eardrums from the window, and the silence. That's when he realized; his mother was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe, this is my first Fire Emblem Sword of Seals fanfic. I hope you guys liked it :D Thanks for reading. 8)**


End file.
